


万紬隨筆001.

by kelly10329



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly10329/pseuds/kelly10329
Summary: 秋組揚旗公演ルチアーノ／冬組揚旗公演ミカエル就只是個很短的肉雖然說是肉，其實不怎麼肉只要接觸人類之事就會掉羽毛的奇怪設定謝謝在安價噗裡送我噗幣的天使ˊ/////ˋ





	万紬隨筆001.

天使什麼的，也會有情慾嗎？  
ルチアーノ看著ミカエル披著自己的外套，坐在陽台上喝咖啡的時候這麼想著。  
甚至是在自己已經進入了他的時候，他也依舊是這麼想著的。

天使的身體微微泛著幾乎看不到的亮光，像是有星河埋在他們的皮膚底下一般，只要摸過去，就好像會留下紅痕，再消失一樣。  
他聽到了ミカエル叫著自己名字的聲音，羽毛稀稀落落的翅膀不安地在空氣中煽動，就連他本人也是坐在自己懷裡顫抖，像是對第一次的性愛感到不安，卻同樣感到舒服。

ルチアーノ伸手撫摸著與翅膀連接的、那一塊肩胛骨——天使的翅膀就是從那邊延伸出來的，就像傳說中，人類的背上原本長著翅膀，是一樣的——試圖安撫懷中的天使，得到的卻是更多的喘息。

「ルチアーノ⋯⋯」  
ミカエル輕聲的這麼喚著他，如果跟傳說一樣，那麼這大概就是天使之聲了吧。但這個是只屬於他的、染上了情慾的、只喊著自己的名字的天使之聲。  
他緩慢地在ミカエル的體內抽動，像是對待易碎品一樣握著他的腰，讓他隨著自己向上的節奏頂弄，ミカエル的聲音不大，更多的是隱忍的悶哼，和含在嘴中的呻吟，卻也同樣讓兩個人興奮。  
對於天使來說，性愛是第一次，這是ミカエル跟他說的。在天堂裡，天使與人類不同，沒有慾望，甚至是說情慾，如果產生了這種感情，基本上就是壞掉的天使了。  
他們掉到人間，慢慢地掉光羽毛，變得跟人類無異，接著死亡。  
但是ミカエル依舊是跟他做愛了，利用接吻互換彼此，利用性愛互換靈魂。

天使哭了，掉羽毛的疼痛和下半身傳來的酥麻感麻痺了感官，ミカエル甚至覺得自己快要因為這種感覺而上癮，因為性愛而上癮，因為ルチアーノ而上癮。  
羽毛在地上形成一個柔軟如地毯的範圍，但ルチアーノ知道這對ミカエル來說有多痛。

他的手伸到了他的背上，撫摸著ミカエル的羽毛的根部，感受到了他不曉得是因為情愛，還是因為疼痛的些微顫抖。

ルチアーノ看到ミカエル瞇著眼睛，他身上泛著紅暈的皮膚、漲紅的臉頰、沁滿水氣的眼眸、他眼睛裡的自己。  
ミカエル沒有哭出聲音，連呻吟都是細小而甘甜的，ルチアーノ吻上了他的唇，壓住他的背加深了附帶情慾的吻。  
天使的身版很小，小到ルチアーノ幾乎是可以將他包覆在懷裡。  
ミカエル來到這裡也並不是沒有吃，但也不曉得究竟是因為他是天使，還是其他原因，ミカエル依舊跟他剛來的時候一樣纖細。

「ミカエ、」ルチアーノ離開了他的唇，看著對方瞇著卻緊盯自己的眼睛，如此開口，卻被一個冰涼的手指壓住了唇。

「噓⋯⋯」他聽到他說，「專心愛我。」

天使的眼睛裡，有情慾在閃動。


End file.
